


Єдиний трунок

by Mister_Key



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, spy fluff
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: непросте шпигунське щастя у подарунок IQ-sublimation





	Єдиний трунок

— Іншого шансу не буде, — каже Курякін, хоча міг би не пускати слів на вітер. Соло і без нього пречудово знає, що ніхто їм жодної помилки не подарує.

Тому треба зробити все бездоганно. Щоб комар носа не підточив. Не кожного дня доводиться помирати, тож Соло ладен так обставити свій та Загрози бенефіс, щоб ніхто не в змозі був і голку підсунути. 

Саме тому вони з Іллею не сплять вже третю добу, і в голові у Соло тоненькими бджолиними голосами дзвенить втома на межі виснаження.

Нічого. Ще буде час відіспатися. Якщо все пройде чисто, швидкоплинних хвилин вистачить навіть на те, щоб перемовитися з Загрозою більш ніж кількома словами.

— Ну то що, Джульєтто, чи готова ти до бенефісу? 

Інколи Загроза так на нього дивиться, ніби живцем ладен з’їсти і вже нагострив ножа з виделкою. Наполеону байдуже, і не такі лякали — не залякали. Хоча ні, йому не байдуже аж ніяк.

Його заводить. Крутить і пече під серцем, тягне невидимі в’язи десь у грудях, солодким трунком відзивається на кінчику спраглого язика — коротше кажучи, все як завжди. Соло може досхочу вигадувати образливі прозвиська, ятрити Курякіна хоч Загрозою, хоч Москалем, а хоч би й Більшовиком, але за всіма цими підштричками криється його, Наполеона, соромна слабкість.

Він охоче помре сам, але Курякіна на розправу не віддасть. Велика страшна країна лежить, як довіку голодний звір, що розкидав важкі лапи зі сходу на захід, зловтішно позіхає, вовтузить хвостом-окрайцем у засніженому морі. Чекає на його Загрозу, на його Іллю. Хоче проковтнути його без останку. Жодної кісточки не лишить, якщо дозволити.

Не дочекається.

— Готовий, — відзивається, нарешті, Ілля, — І стули пельку, як буде на то твоя ласка. Давай свою отруту.

Інколи Наполеон сам дивиться на нього так, ніби вже серветку пов’язав. Зараз саме той випадок.

— Яка несподівана чемність, — не втримується він. — Це не перед добром, я певен.

Тривога гризе його, обгортає серце, не дає спокою, і це дивно, бо Наполеон ніколи не страждав на погані передчуття, зараз теж не збирається починати. Все перевірено, він впевнений, але…

Велике таке але. І, судячи з усього, Загроза також його відчуває.

— Не можу зрозуміти, як до цього дійшло, — майже шепоче Ілля, відвертаючи лице. Голос у нього бринить, але від тривоги чи від злості, сказати неможливо. — Все не так має бути. Я повинен їхати туди, розбиратися, вмовляти… питати, за що. Я, а не Уеверлі з Ґабі. А замість цього що, лягти і руки скласти?

— А Уеверлі нікуди і не їде, у нього свої методи, дипломатичні, — відказує Соло і додає самокритично, — а дипломат із тебе ще гірший, аніж із мене шпигун. — Ми це вже обговорювали, хіба ні? Якщо в Москві комусь спало на думку, що ти, як це там у вас зветься…

— Як і у вас, — роздратовано каже Ілля, — неблагонадійна особа. З такими жарти короткі.

— І я про те. Як тільки з’явишся десь на периферії країн Варшавської Угоди — загубиш і її, і себе, ніщо не врятує. Потурати вимогам тих, хто захоплює заручників — шлях без вороття, і ти це знаєш.

Обличчя Іллі, сповнене сили і смутку, тьмяніє на очах. Точнісінько як тоді, коли Соло разом з Уеверлі та мовчазною Ґабі вмовляли, переконували, обіцяли та погрожували, прагнучи в будь-який спосіб спинити його та вберегти, а Ілля ладен був іти світ за очі, забувши про будь-яку обачність. Чи не шкодує зараз, що послухав їх… його, Наполеона, послухав…

— Знаю, — підтверджує Ілля неохоче. — Я не йолоп, Соло, і все розумію, але нічого не допомагає. А якщо не вдасться її витягти звідти? А якщо вона не схоче? А якщо вдасться, а вона вирішить, що я зрадник, батьківську пам’ять продав? А якщо…

—Та безліч цих якщо, закінчуй вже! — різко каже Соло. Він втомлений, серце в нього крає, флакон з отрутою пропікає кишеню. — Справа не в тому, вдасться чи ні, і не в тому, що саме вона скаже або не скаже, ти ж знаєш. Материнське серце не камінь, тобі вона що завгодно пробачить, і ти не тим переймаєшся, а тим, що ніколи туди не повернешся. До своїх клятих берізок та дідових могил.

— Та не ростуть у Пітері берези, він кам’яний, і немає в мого батька могили! — спересердя гарчить Загроза. Очі у нього стають ясними від люті, і це добре, це гарно. Що завгодно, навіть прямий хук в щелепу краще, ніж бачити Загрозу в розпачі та безпорадності. — І якщо Уеверлі не зуміє витягти її звідти, змарнує час, ще й підозри підігріє... 

— Зуміє, — впевнено бреше Наполеон. Ніякої впевненості тут немає і бути не може, але Загроза і так ось-ось зірветься і накоїть лиха. — Йому це мов собаці муху з’їсти, тож давай руку і сідай вже. Як почнеш падати, я можу і не втримати, а на тілі не має бути синців.

М’язи на руці Іллі напружені, голка ледь не ламається, проколюючи шкіру, але ось вже рідка блакитна крига тече в жилу, просочуючись крізь скло та метал. Як в казці про живу та мертву воду. Соло читав її, коли ще мав надію хоч за допомогою дитячих побрехеньок зрозуміти загадкову руську душу, і ввижалося тоді, що саме такою має бути отрута, що забирає життя з першої краплини: льодовою, прозірчастою. Невблаганною. Соло відчуває себе круком, що її приніс. Особливо коли блакитні очі навпроти знов затягує туманом, повіки Іллі важчають, стуляються, а могутнє тіло, здригнувшись, ніби стікає в кріслі.

Справу зроблено. Будь-який лікар, не вагаючись, випише свідоцтво про смерть, але розтину робити не стане, бо Ілля — громадянин іншої держави. Уеверлі заздалегідь потурбувався про всі документи і процедури, тому Соло може не боятися залишати Іллю, що спить смертним сном, у номері дешевого готелю, але…

Знову це кляте але.

Безпомічний. Безпорадний. Це не про Іллю, це взагалі не повинно бути про Іллю, але ж зараз він спить як камінь, і залишати його на самоті, віддавати чужим байдужим рукам — хіба не найскладніше, що Соло за все життя робив.

Але він мусить. І робить все, як треба. Вислизає з вікна, через яке й прийшов, помічає, як втомлена покоївка з цебром та віником шкутильгає сходами, чекає її зойку і, дочекавшись, щезає з очей. У нього ще багато справ. І величезний камінь на серці.

Ніхто не лізе із шкури, щоб прискіпливо з’ясувати обставини заздалегідь безнадійної справи: Ілля не єдиний емігрант, що до часу сконав за неясних причин, його документи підроблені бездоганно, і ще за добу Соло, вже відігравши роль працівника польського посольства, отримує тіло для поховання на батьківщині небіжчика. 

Ця доба дорого йому далася і додала чимало сивини, але тепер він насвистує арію Мефістофеля та гонить фургон з міста. Ілля спить у дешевій труні, тонкі голочки паморозі лежать на його віях, на сивих від холоду скронях не тріпоче жодна жилка. 

Зате у Соло все нутро тремтить, і якби мав змогу — схопив би його, відігрів власним теплом, палкими цілунками змусив би кров заграти знову.

— Нічого, Москалику, — сам до себе бурмоче Соло, перериваючи пісню. Від власного голосу стає ще моторошніше. — Нічого. Перетреться, перемнеться та якось минеться. Га? Що скажеш, маю я рацію?

Ілля, звісно, не відповідає.

Саме тоді, коли фургон вискакує з об’їзного шляху на фінішну пряму до аеропорту, десь далеко за спиною Наполеона спалахує занедбаний дім на околиці міста, в яке ніхто з них не повернеться. Вогонь швидко розбігається по стінах, захоплює стелю та горище, димним багряно-чорним серпанком тріпоче над мотлохом, покинутим на підлозі, знищує сліди. 

Коли полум’я вщухне, ніхто не знайде у рештках чужого недбалого життя тонку скляну колбу з хімічним запалом всередині. Скло трісне, пластикова мембрана згорить вщент, серед втомлених людей, що будуть розбирати справу, не знайдеться Шерлока, але Соло ніколи не краде, не залишаючи чогось на згадку. Навіть зараз він не відступає від власного неписаного кодексу. Вкравши собі нове чисте життя, залишає тим, хто буде порпатися в уламках, себе самого. Досить дорогий дарунок, якщо взяти до уваги, як Соло його шукав. Прийшлося дуже попотіти, аби знайти серед багатьох небіжчиків великого міста того, хто схожий на нього самого статурою і віком та має подібну зубну формулу, але Соло не в перший раз доводиться підробляти шедеври та видавати копії за оригінал. Це просто, і принцип такий: ніхто не дивитиметься на саму картину, якщо рама, кракелюри та історія справляють потрібне враження.

Соло залишив коло небіжчика-невдахи досить підказок, щоб це враження було таким, як треба.

Ще за вісім годин втомлений приватний літак, здригаючись від нестачі палива, зупиняється на злітно-посадочній смузі, і Соло — він втомлений так само, до кругів перед очами і майже неконтрольованого тремору рук, — виплигує на бетон.

Ґабі тут бути не повинно. Але вона є. Тонка фігурка у чудернацькому комбінезоні кидається до нього, дзвенить ключами та ще якимось технічним мотлохом, що має при собі кожен технічний працівник льотовища.

— І як же ти нас знайшла? — втомлено питає Соло. Йому не до шпигунських фокусів. Зараз на часі два питання: чи повірять в Москві в легенду, яка зараз здається йому шитою білими нитками, і чи зумів Уеверлі вкрасти одну-єдину жінку, яку Ілля Курякін любить всім серцем, у іншої — суворої, страшної. Поряд з цими двома питаннями млявий інтерес щодо того, чи вдасться йому поїсти і вхопити хоч півгодини сну, стає ще млявіший. — Чому ти тут?

— Вирахувала, — швидко відповідає Ґабі, роблячи вигляд, ніби зайнята перевірянням шасі. — Бо я зв’язний, не забув? Довго ще я буду вашою дівчинкою на побігеньках?

— Ніколи, — бурчить Соло. — І все життя. Що, все погано? Чого така зла?

Ґабі струшує головою, відкидаючи чуприну. Вона обожнює перевдягатися хлопцем, і був час, коли Соло це дуже тривожило — десь поміж грозовим, сяючим, небезпечним днем, коли вони з Іллею, нарешті, порозумілися, і тою ніччю , коли Ілля, втомлений коханням, вперше заснув у нього на плечі. Тільки тоді ревнощі до Ґабі залишили Соло назавжди. А зараз, коли він бачить її посмішку, то взагалі ладен розцілувати хитрі маленькі вуста.

— Навпаки, — відказує вона. — Він її привіз. Гарна у Іллі мати. Фу, як це паливо тхне, аж в грудях нудить.

З серця Соло спадає тягар, невимовна легкість сповнює душу. Це найкраща новина за день — та що там, за все життя! 

— Ось тобі, бабцю, і Юра, — він такий щасливий, що навіть не здатен сховати полегшення за вічною глузливою посмішкою. — Підганяй автівку, Ґабі. Як повернемося, одразу стане легше, а я тобі, як схочеш, зроблю справжнього лимонаду, одразу легше стане.

Ґабі киває, підганяє навантажувач, і разом вони справно та швидко переправляють важку труну до фургону. Ґабі займає місце за кермом. Соло лишається з Іллею, готовий у будь-яку мить скористатися або переконливою колекцією дипломатичних підробок, або зброєю — хтозна, що першим стане у нагоді, — але і митний контроль вони минають без перешкод.

Це настільки дивно, що у Соло знову починають тремтіти руки. Він дивиться на них, струшує долоні, сердиться на себе за марновірство. Вірно Загроза дорікав: шпигун з нього доброго слова не вартий, особливо коли справа стосується своїх, і ці свої свідомо наражаються на небезпеку. 

— Ілля, — кличе він, розшукуючи по кишенях футляр з антидотом. Час мертвої води скінчився, прийшла черга живої. — Загроза. Москалику. Більшовик. Я ж тобі казав, що все вдасться. 

Ґабі майже нечутно хмикає та прибавляє швидкості.

Бурштиново-опалесцентний розчин тече до скрижанілого тіла, і трохи згодом в ньому знов починає жевріти життя. Вкриті легким снігом вії тремтять, паморозь сходить з них, залишаючи по собі маленькі краплі, ніби сльози, велике серце починає битися частіше, Соло навіть помічає, як Ілля стискає кулаки, ніби намагається захиститися ще уві сні… а потім штучна смерть зі склянки, за яку Соло віддав чималенькі гроші, знов охоплює Іллю, забираючи тонке полум’я життя, що не встигло навіть розгорітися як слід.

— Ні, — каже Соло. Він ніби падає в пустий колодязь, спраглий та моторошний, навіть чує, як високо нагорі скрегоче кам’яна кришка, що насувається, назавжди відрізаючи шлях до порятунку. — Ні, Загрозо! Москалику! Ілля!

Обличчя Курякіна зводить судомою, щелепи стискаються, немов від правцю, але це єдина відповідь. Іншої Соло не отримує, та іншої йому і не треба. Він і так знає. Недарма серце чуяло лихо, недарма…

Ґабі, зойкнувши, так натискає на газ, що фургон майже летить уперед. А Соло схиляється над Іллею, трусить його, розтирає холодні долоні, лається крізь зуби — на себе, звісно ж, що на себе. Попереджували ж його, що засіб неперевірений та може бути гіршим за хворобу, треба було зробити хоч якісь проби, але де там! Часу було обмаль, а тепер…

А тепер Ілля продовжує виборювати собі життя, і це єдине, що важливо. 

— Дихай, — вмовляє Наполеон, подумки надсилаючи прокльони усім лікарям та аптекарям на світі. Це краще, ніж клясти себе, цим він займеться, коли буде трохи вільного часу. — Дихай, Загрозо, я щось вигадаю, ти лишень протримайся ще хвилинку. Ґабі! Де найближчий шпиталь?!

— Швидка від нас в двох кварталах, - крізь зуби озивається Ґабі, — довше по пробках простоїмо, як почнемо метушитися, ще й все прикриття піде до бісової мами…

— Та до сраки те прикриття! — гримає Соло у відчаї. Подих Іллі важкий, переривчастий, але лівий п’ястук стиснутий так міцно, що кісточки аж посивіли, і від цих виснажливих спроб утриматись по цей бік життя Соло самого трусить, мов у лихоманці. — Ґабі, заради бога!

— Не горлай на мене! - відгримує вона, і фургон ніби злітає над дорогою. Чутно сирени десь далеко позаду, але вони швидко вщухають, відірвані відстанню. Соло знов схиляється над Іллею, і це боляче, бо він надто добре пам’ятає їх з Іллею останній раз. Тоді він сам лежав на спині, як жінка, безпомічний та безпорадний, щасливий, дивився в розпечені сині очі, темні від жагучої спраги, а Ілля, вминаючи його в постіль, дихав так само важко, ніби подихом тягнув з глибокого колодязя… ні, не переповнене важке цебро. Його самого, Наполеона Соло. І якщо він не зможе, не здужає…

Фургон зупиняється, і Соло так квапиться, що ледь не розбиває собі лоба о занизький одвірок фургону. Він майже не бачить, що коїться навколо — лише краєчком ока помічає білий будинок, що потопає у зелені, і напрочуд гарну жінку зі стривоженим обличчям. Вона починає щось говорити російською, але Наполеону не до балачок.

— Ґабі, лікаря! — розпоряджається він, витягаючи важку труну з Іллею — навіть зараз він не може думати про Іллю як про тіло! — на нерівну кам’яну доріжку. Жінка зойкує, і Соло пояснює, важко дихаючи від натуги, — Щось пішло не так. Він не прокидається.

Жінка також схиляється над Курякіним. Той дихає все слабше, безсила рука розгортається з п’ястука, мов прапор війська, що розбите вщент, і Соло охоплює відчай.

— Ілля, — просить, кличе, вмовляє і погрожує він. Дивно, як багато може вмістити одне коротке ім’я — звісно, якщо повторювати його знову та знову. — Ілля! Прийди до тями, ну! Більшовик! Загрозо!

— Синку, — шепоче жінка поруч. Соло знову бачить її обличчя, таке подібне до обличчя Іллі, і не може ані дивитися на розпач, що тьмарить його, ані відвести очей. — Синку, любий… Ілюшо…

Він більше не може. Просто не може це виносити, і край. Похапцем він тягне важке тіло додолу, майже падає поруч, роздирає застібку комірця, відкриваючи широкі міцні груди, долонями щосили натискає на серце, підхоплюючи пульс, що тягнеться нерівною ниткою і ось-ось згасне…

— Що… — починає мати Ілля. Любов, її звати Любов, Соло читав про це в досьє Курякіна, потім забув, а тепер ось згадав, і тепер не може думати ні про що інше. Не хоче думати ні про що інше. Любов і кохання — різні речі, аж ніяк не тотожні, і те, що просто зараз робить ця тендітна жінка зі скорботними зморшками біля вуст… — Натискай, я буду дихати!

Це не схоже на кохання, зовсім ні. Але це найстрашніша, найсуворіша, найвпертіша любов, яку Соло бачив досі.

Вони разюче швидко знаходять вірний ритм. Наполеон, не шкодуючи сил, натискає Іллі на груди, що аж проминаються ребра, а Любов вдихає дорогоцінне повітря до розтуленого рота. Ковток за ковтком, зусилля за зусиллям — і коли десь неподалік, нарешті, починає лунати сирена швидкої, Ілля вже знову дихає самотужки.

Тільки тоді Наполеон дозволяє собі сісти. Пильно вдивляється в те, як важко ходять груди Іллі, у будь-яку мить готовий знов підхопитися і знову почати реанімацію, але Ілля дихає. І продовжує дихати, коли бригада швидкої забирає його до шпиталю, а Уеверлі, з сірим від тривоги лицем, з’являється, нарешті, поруч. Він нічого не каже Наполеону, тільки забирає перелякану насмерть Ґабі та просить тримати його у курсі справ.

— Він зуміє, — з впевненістю, якої Соло не чекав, каже Любов, коли за годину вони вже дивляться на Іллю крізь скло реанімаційного боксу. — Ілля впертий, завжди такий був, змалечку. І дужий. 

— Ви мені це будете розповідати, — бурмоче Соло, стидаючись дивитися їй у вічі. — Він відірвав від моєї автівки багажника та ледь мене їм не вперіщив. Голіруч, так і познайомилися.

— Як на мене — непоганий початок стосунків, — відкликається Любов і з ніжністю дивиться на сина крізь матове скло. У білій палаті Ілля виглядає як величезна лялька в коробці, апарат, що допомагає йому дихати, рівномірно роздуває мішок з кисневою сумішшю, і не треба бути лікарем, щоб бачити, що страшні зубчаті лінії з проваллями зупинок та гострими іклами тахікардії змінилися майже нормальним серцебиттям. У самого Соло все ж таки серце не на місці, скаче та стискається, неначе м’яч, не в останню чергу через те, що поруч з ним напрочуд гарна, не стара ще жінка, яку Ілля любить навіть більше, ніж батьківщину. Якби йолопи в Москві не прорахувалися і не почали тиснути на матір, чорта з два вдалося б умовити Іллю не повертатися до Союзу, але вони почали, а Іллі вистачає однієї могили, якої нема. Важко повірити, що цей велетень здатний любити когось сильніше, ніж сніжного звіра з кумачевою пащею та золотою зіркою на лобі, але ось він, прямий доказ, лежить під цілим гроном крапельниць.

Хотів би Соло, щоб і його Ілля любив з такою ж самовідданою, приреченою вірністю. Але цього не буде ніколи, немає сенсу плекати надію. Ще було б непогано згадати, що він, Наполеон Соло, жодного разу не плутався в словах, розмовляючи з жінкою, і так само ніколи не конфузився, зоставшись віч-на-віч з матір’ю чоловіка, з яким злягався… чорт забирай, та він взагалі ще не встрявав в таку халепу!

— Не думав, що ви вмієте робити штучне дихання, — каже він і сам здригається від власного зніяковіння. До біса це все, він шпигун, дарма що поганий, але ж шпигун, а не інститутка! — І взагалі майже нічого не знаю про його… про вашу родину.

— Це не дуже цікаво, — обережно відповідає Любов і дивиться на нього так само, як він на неї. Обачливо, з незрозумілою підозрою, з неясною поки що пересторогою. — Але я можу сказати, що Уеверлі був правий: ви дуже неординарна особа, містер Соло.

— Заради бога, — кривить рота Наполеон. — Я отруїв вашого сина неперевіреними ліками, щоб імітувати його смерть, і ми разом робили йому серцево-легеневу реанімацію. Особисто я вважаю, що це варте менш офіційних звернень. 

— Особисто я вважаю, — повертає вона, — що ви вже не знаєте, на який щабель ступити, Наполеоне. Я його матір, ви — коханець, ця розмова не може бути легкою, але і обминути її неможливо.

Соло дивиться їй в очі, сині та збентежені, з довгими віями. У Іллі такі самі, материні, і її ж суворі ніжні вуста, і вміння дивитися так, ніби вона бачить його наскрізь, він теж успадкував від неї.

— Дивно, що ви так спокійно про це говорите, — нарешті каже Соло, бо відбріхуватись — це для роботи, а зараз все інше, справжнє, більш примхливе і небезпечне, аніж будь-який сейф. Один непевний рух — і все скінчиться гучним фіаско. — Як ви дізналися? Певен, Уеверлі нічого вам не казав.

— Ні пари з вуст, — вона трохи посміхається. — Але я не сліпа. Я бачила, як ви кинулися до нього і як вмовляли прийти до тями. До того ж…

— До того ж? — ніби чужими вустами перепитує Соло, не зводячи з Іллі очей. В цю хвилину він віддав би все, що має, заради того, щоб хоч на хвильку побути з ним наодинці. Цілунком торкнутися знекровлених запечених вуст, чолом прихилитися до великої жорсткої долоні, бути з ним стільки, скільки дозволить скупа доля. Віддати їй що завгодно, аби Ілля прийшов до тями. Аби не залишився ось таким, не живим і не мертвим.

— До того ж Ілля нічого б вам не дозволив, якби не кохав, — твердим впевненим голосом каже Курякіна, і в першу хвилину Наполеон думає, що не так зрозумів її трохи застарілу шкільну англійську. — Помри, але не давай поцілунка без кохання — чули?

— Так, чув, але…

Соло доводиться силоміць змусити себе схаменутися. Не на часі, це зараз зовсім не на часі, хоч би як бажалося. Ще й жодних гарантій того, що Ілля взагалі дозволить щось подібне. Тепер, коли спільними зусиллями А.Н.К.Л. їх мають визнати мертвими та списати з усіх рахунків, а рідну мати Іллі, єдину живу істоту, яку він щиро любить, вдалося вивезти подалі від одвічно голодного звіра, Загроза може вирішити, що з нього досить цих дивних, непристойних та цілком неприйнятних відносин, і тоді… що тоді?

— Жодних але, — відрубує Курякіна. — Я дещо інакше уявляла собі його обраницю, себто, обранця, та що з того? Ви його кохаєте, треба не мати очей, щоб цього не бачити. 

У Соло аж свербить на кінчику язика, так хочеться сказати, що його кохання ні до чого Іллю не зобов’язує. Якщо той раптом вирішить, що все це треба скінчити — він, Соло, не буде за ним упадати. Не стане просити, вмовляти, нав’язувати себе та мочити сльозами рукави. Він знайде дюжину жінок та проведе з ними дюжину ночей, і кожна буде солодша за мед та більш гірка, ніж хінний корінь, але просити Іллю він не стане, в нього теж є гордість, а окрім неї — щире бажання бачити Загрозу щасливим.

— Я сам довго не здогадувався, — вимовляє він, відчуваючи, що схрип. — І він також. Чому ви до мене така ласкава, пані? 

— Нічого дивного, — і знову цей посміх, від якого, певно, божеволіли знайомі її чоловіка. Посмішка, якої від Іллі не дочекаєшся ніколи, хіба що уві сні. — Наполеоне, був час, коли я прала чужу білизну, щоб прогодувати нас обох. Тоді я присягалася, що зроблю все, аби мій син був щасливий. Вас це також стосується.

Соло мовчки цілує її руку. Аристократично-витончені пучки, що не мали б знати іншого тягару окрім коштовностей та перснів, але пам’ятають їдку піну та важку працю, ледь чутно здригаються під дотиком його губ.

— Нехай тільки спробує не одужати, — суворо каже Курякіна. — Коли так чекають — це зобов’язує.

Ілля приходить до тями за дві доби. Наполеона немає поруч — Уеверлі обирає саме цей час, щоб дати йому добрячої прочуханки. Він не підвищує голосу, навіть обирає найменш образливі слова, але Наполеона переймають такий сором та тривога, що навіть найм’якіший докір здається вироком.

— Та вже краще кричали б, Олександре, — каже він, — не так млосно було б на серці. Розумію, я добряче схибив, але ж я хотів легалізувати нашу наглу смерть. 

— І вам це вдалося, Наполеоне, — відказує Уеверлі. — В Москві впевнені, що втратили агента, але ваше одночасне зникнення викликає… певні підозри. Тим паче після того, як місіс Курякіна щезла так швидко і загадково. Мо’, навіть швидше, ніж було варто, але ми не могли ризикувати її життям. 

— То не лише я був необережний? — Наполеону вдається посміхнутися. Обличчя чуже, ніби задубіло на морозі. — І який тепер план? Я ж знаю, у вас обов’язково має бути план, і ще план на той випадок, якщо перший не спрацює.

— Соло, вам ніколи не спадало на думку, що ми, всі четверо — люди з минулим? — питає Уеверлі, знімаючи окуляри. Очі в нього червоні від судинної сітки, шкіра — сірувата від втоми, але є щось інше, нове у виразі його обличчя — щось, чого Соло не розуміє і не здатний назвати. Він вперше замислюється над тим, яких зусиль вимагає персональна щоденна Голгофа Уеверлі. Той, напевно, інколи шкодує, що не піддався силі білої ампульованої отрути, що не відійшов до наркотичного вирію і змушений тепер щодня давати бій самовбивчому бажанню. Питати, чи він правий у своїх припущеннях, Соло не збирається, тож просто киває.

— Ви і ваш сумнівний досвід, — повільно каже Уеверлі. — Ілля, який був би вже в Москві, якби не вдалося витягти його матір. Я і всі помилки, яких я наробив за життя. Міс Теллер з її складними родинними стосунками…

— Але у Ґабі немає жодних родинних стосунків, — видає Соло, і єдине, що його виправдовує, це те, що він майже божеволіє від тривоги і чекання. Чи відкриє Ілля очі? А якщо ні? Якщо згасне від отрути, що вийшла з-під контролю, і поступово згасне, або ще гірше — назавжди залишиться ось таким, немов спляча царівна зі старої казки, і жодні цілунки не допоможуть? 

— У Ґабі тепер є родина, — важко зазначає Уеверлі, і Соло дивиться на нього з подивом, на хвильку забувши навіть про Іллю.

— Є… родина? 

Заради бога, він не повинен ось так затинатися через слово! Але тільки тепер Соло бачить, що це за нове вимальовують зморшки навколо очей Уеверлі та самі ці почервонілі очі. Немов у картинці-загадці, всі деталі складаються в єдине ціле, і Соло, не втримавшись, присвистує.

— Ви і Ґабі? 

— Я і Ґабі, — підтверджує Уеверлі. Зморшки на його обличчі якимось дивом зникають, і на Соло нарешті дивиться людина, чий вік з досьє співпадає з тим, що можна визначити на вигляд. Не втомлений підстаркуватий дядько, а чоловік, який ще й сорока п’яти не розміняв. — І майбутній герцог Уеверлі. Моя родина буде шокована, але змириться. 

— Але… — Соло напружено вивчає цього нового Олександра, майже незнайомця, практично непередбачуваного. — А як же А.Н.К.Л.? Ми? Що робити нам? 

Якусь хвильку Уеверлі зосереджено вивчає його розгублене обличчя. Насолоджується, напевно, старий хрін. Добряче помстився за всі ті рази, що Соло робив щось як заманеться і наражався на небезпеку заради справи. Ось зараз з’ясується, що продав їх, мов бидло, у чужі руки…

Уеверлі стискає плечима.

— Ви вільні, Соло. — Просто каже він. — І це, напевно, найважче з усіх ваших завдань. Не маю сумнівів, що ви з ним впораєтесь. Ви ж агенти А.Н.К.Л., а це означає…

Він не встигає розповісти, що саме це означає, бо починає дзвонити телефон, старе огрядне чудовисько з гладкими боками, що вилискують від віку, і Соло стає майже байдуже, що там Уеверлі задумав. Не гірко не солодко, аби тільки Ілля жив. Все інше вони владнають, аби тільки жив. 

В цю хвилину він найближче до молитви, ніж будь-коли у заплутаному, покрученому житті. 

— Прийшов до тями, — сповіщає Уеверлі, прикриваючи долонею трубку, і більше Соло не слухає, бо немає потреби. 

Він у житті своєму так не гнав. Здивоване обличчя гарненької медсестри спалахує у гарячці поспіху, миттєво гасне, грюкають скляні двері, нестерпна остання секунда чекання, що гостре, мов ніж під серце і так само пронизує холодом — і ось, нарешті, Ілля. Дивиться на нього з ліжка, але вже не скляними байдужими очима ляльки у людський зріст, а своїми, справжніми. 

Ілля — він ніби море. В нього якщо шубовстати, то тільки з головою.

— Привіт, — каже Соло, ледь стримуючи подих. Серце калатає як дурне, важкими дзвонами б’є у скроні, глузлива посмішка, що він її мостив на місце все життя, тріскається і зникає кудись, а він і не згадує про неї, і про те, що залишився беззахисний — теж. — Ну і налякав ти нас, Загрозо.

— Це ж моя функція, ні? — Ілля підбирає під себе довжелезні ноги, намагаючись чи то зручніше сісти, чи взагалі скочити з ліжка та побігти у справах. Дурний, прекрасний, неймовірний тип, хіба у Соло були якісь шанси? Та жодного, з самого початку. — Залякувати і погрожувати. Інколи вбивати.

— Цього разу було якось занадто переконливо, — Соло ковтає слизьке стерильне повітря. Воно пахне морем, хоч плач. Пахне Іллею. — Твоя мати у безпеці. Нас, здається, звільнено. Ґабі…

Ілля не дозволяє йому договорити. Випростує руку з-під ковдри і ловить Соло за лікоть.

— Йди-но сюди. 

Немає сили на будь-який опір. Соло зовсім поруч, так близько, що бачить довгі вії, малесенькі зморшки втоми та хвороби, що минула, у найгарніших в світі очей, дихає не своїм подихом, забуває про лікарню, про можливих свідків…

Коли Ілля його цілує, відчайдушно та глибоко, він забуває взагалі про все. Пірнає з головою, пливе, захлинається, вмирає та оживає в одну й ту саму мить.

Бо це його Ілля, його гіркий і солодкий трунок, його жива та мертва вода.

Не треба іншої.


End file.
